


Insomniatic Collections: Rush

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her younger sister’s constant groans of protest, Lacey Granger sets out for a summer at the Burrow to hang out with her five best friends ever: Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Together, the seven create unforgettable memories, secrets buried for many moons, and a deceptive relationship that could mean the downfall of all friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affection

_I will forgive if you forget,_

_All the things we said._

_Let's accept it._

_I need you more than you'll ever know._

_I still do; willing to let it show._

_I need a minute just to get to you._

_I feel like I might be getting through._

_Come over and say nothing._

_Silence is everything._

 

-‘Silence’ by Aly & AJ

\--

 

Arthur and Molly Weasley waited on Platform 9 ¾, patiently awaiting the Hogwarts Express to roll into view bearing four of their seven children.  They stood there every year, watched their children bid their friends goodbye, and then traveled home by portkey.  It was ritual almost.  What they saw this year was a bit out of the ordinary.

 

They envisioned the crimson metal and the puffing smoke before they saw it, but they certainly heard it chugging along ahead of time.  It came to a slow stop on the tracks and the doors opened after a few moments pause.  Students flowed out of the doors, all searching for their parents who were either scattered amongst the large platform or waiting outside.  First, they saw their youngest daughter, Ginny, hop off the train with a few girls in tow, all of them giggling about something.  She quickly hugged them all goodbye, promised to write and visit, and then skipped over to her parents.  They greeted her warmly, smiling brightly.

 

Next, came Ginny’s older brother, Ron, Hermione and Harry immediately following him.  Harry and Ron were in the middle of a heated discussion, Hermione interrupting every few minutes.  “Hello Mrs. Weasley!  Mr. Weasley!” Hermione said with a happy smile, abandoning the boys and their conversation.  After hugs, Hermione left to join her parents while Harry continued talking to Ron.  He’d meet up with his aunt and uncle outside the barrier.

 

Arthur rocked back and forth on the balls of feet, looking at the doors anxiously, curious as to why his twins weren’t showing.  “Ron, where are your brothers?” Molly questioned nervously, looking around frantically.

 

“I know they’re on there, but they disappeared off down the end at some point.”  A sudden scream erupted, piercing the bustling noise.  It was instantaneously followed by giggling, so no one paid it any mind.  But, who came waltzing out of the train was none other than Fred and George Weasley, the mischievous twins of the lot.  George was laughing heartily at the girl on Fred’s back while she was yelling at Fred for something.  Their luggage was floating along behind them.  It crashed into the ground once they were off and Arthur and Molly watched with interest.  George gave the girl a brief hug before picking up his stuff and walking off.  Fred lingered, talking animatedly with her, one of his hands fiddling with hers.

 

“Who is that?” Molly asked as George approached them.

 

“Oh, Lacey?  She’s our friend.”  Ron coughed at this statement, but George just ignored him, so he coughed louder.  “Something wrong, Ronald?  Didn’t think so.”  Molly smiled as her son laughed happily and the blonde girl pushed his chest.

 

“You’re a pig, Fred Weasley.”

 

“C’mon, you know I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.  Oh, there’s Hermione.  I have to go.  I’m going to miss you.”  Fred gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they embraced tightly.

 

“You promise to write?” he inquired as he gathered his things.  Lacey did the same.

 

“Of course.  And you promise to not only write one letter?”

 

“Pinky swear.”

 

They locked pinkies and Lacey giggled softly, holding onto his hand afterward.  “I’ll see you, then.”  She looked up at him sadly and he returned the gaze, obviously not wanting to leave.  They shared one last small hug before parting, waving as they did.

 

“Shove it, Ron,” Fred muttered as his younger brother cast him a dangerously dagger-filled glare.  Molly just grinned, already knowing how this summer was going to play out…

 

\--

 

About three weeks later, the Weasley family gathered around the table for lunch, Arthur having the day off.  They were just digging in when an unfamiliar owl zipped into the kitchen and landed smartly on the back of Arthur’s chair.  “POST!” George hollered.  Fred looked up hopefully.

 

“Ministry,” Arthur intoned, allowing Fred’s shoulders to sag.

 

“Mum, can I be excused?” he asked after a few minutes of poking at his food.

 

“But you’ve barely eaten!” she exclaimed, staring down at her son curiously.  For the first two weeks, he had been lively and entertaining as always, but as the third week started to come to a close, he began to slowly become more and more disheartened at every passing day.  It was bewildering.

 

“I’m not that hungry.”

 

“Put your plate on the counter.  Are you feeling alright?”

 

“I’m just gonna go lie down,” he mumbled as he exited the kitchen.  He could be heard ascending the stairs as Molly put her fork down heavily and sighed.

 

“What is going on with our boy, Arthur?”

 

“Hormones probably,” he muttered distractedly as he read through the letter.  Molly was just turning to George when he ducked out of his seat and ran out the door.

 

“George!  What in the world are you doing?”  Molly scrambled out of her seat and ran toward the door.  She pushed it open and watched as her son stumbled to a stop and fell to his knees, scooping something up in his arms.  He hurried back to the house, carrying an unconscious owl.  “Arthur, water!”  They quickly revived the owl, nursing it back to health with water and food until it managed to flutter its wings and stand upright.  It stuck out its leg and George took the letter attached, his eyes going wide.

 

“FRED!” he screamed, sprinting out of the room.  “FRED, LACEY WROTE!” he continued.  There was a great pounding of movement as Fred crashed down the stairs and George jumped around at the bottom of them.  Ginny and Ron got up from their seats and entered the living room, hurrying over to George just as Molly and Arthur were coming through the swinging door.  Fred jumped over the last step and took the letter George handed him.  He tore it open, his whole face lighting up as he saw her familiar perfect cursive.  His face rapidly fell, however, as he read it.  George took it from him as he looked up at his twin and read it out loud,

 

_I need out.  They won’t stop fighting.  Would your parents mind if Hermione and I came to stay there?_

_-Lacey_

“Who is this Lacey character?” Arthur asked as Molly took the letter.

 

“She’s Hermione’s older sister.  She’s friends with all of us,” Fred responded hollowly.

 

“You’re such a loser, Fred!  Get over it!  She’s probably fine!” Ron yelled before running up the stairs and out of sight.

 

“What was that all about?” Molly demanded.

 

“Ron likes Lacey.  Oops!”  Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth, looking frightened.  Everyone put on an equally shocked face, especially the twins.

 

“Fred.  Upstairs,” George murmured before tugging his twin after him up the stairs.  Ginny shrugged and went back into the kitchen to finish lunch, soon followed by her parents.

 

Upstairs in their room, Fred and George sat together on the floor, facing each other.  “We’ve got a problem,” Fred said as he and George pressed their feet together, held hands, and then leaned back, Fred first, then George as he pulled Fred up.

 

“No kidding.  I mean, we all know Lacey likes you, but now with Ron liking her, that could prove to be very problematic indeed.”

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He could have just about any girl he wanted if he tried.  A lot of girls in Hogwarts really like him, but he just has to choose Lacey.”

 

“You could probably have any girl you wanted to.”

 

“Yeah, but Ron gives them a chance.  I’ve always had my eye set on Lace.”

 

“I know what you mean.  So, what are we going to do?”

 

“Play it cool, I guess.  I dunno what to do.  I want to ask her out so bad, and I was hoping I could do it this summer, but now I’m not so sure I should.”

 

“I can see your dilemma.  Well, you could just ignore Ron and go for it.  I mean, you have known her longer and you are better friends with her.  It makes sense.  Plus, Ron can get over himself.”

 

“It’s not me ignoring him I’m worrying about.  I can do that easily.  It’s Lacey.  She’s always looking out for other people.  She never wants to hurt someone’s feelings.  I can almost guarantee she’ll want to keep it quiet if we do get into something.”

 

“That’ll suck.”

 

“No kidding.”  The door opened then and Fred titled his head backward as he was currently the one leaning back.  Molly stood there, her head cocked as she stared at the twins strangely.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked slowly as George pulled Fred up and leaned back.

 

“Talking,” Fred said, waiting a few moments before pulling George up and leaning back.  “Why?”

 

“Are we saying yes to Hermione and her sister coming here?”

 

“Yeah!” Fred exclaimed, letting go of George.  His twin fell onto his back with a thud, yelling at Fred as he did so.  “Sorry, man,” he quickly apologized, helping George up.

 

“Well then, write to her and tell her we’ll be there in two days morn.”

 

“Thank you so much, mum!”  Fred hugged Molly tightly before hurrying off to write back to Lacey…

 

\--

 

Fred bounced around the Burrow, tugging at his hair and glancing at the clock way too often.  “Would you calm down?” George muttered for the millionth time as Fred groaned and plopped down in the middle of the kitchen floor.

 

“I can’t help it.  We haven’t seen Lacey in a month and she hasn’t written and the one time she does, she says she needs to get out and oh my damn hell of a… ah!”  Fred buried his face in his hands, groaning.  There were a few seconds of silence before a car door opened and closed, three others following.  Fred looked up as did George before they looked at each other and then broke out in a run, tearing through the house and out the front door.

 

“Fred!”

 

“Lacey!”  The two friends met, hugging each other instantly upon impact.

 

“Oh my God, Fred, I missed you so much,” Lacey whispered, snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes as she breathed in his familiar scent.  Fred just held her tighter, tucking his nose in her hair and letting a smile crack his stone features.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”  The two finally parted and they headed over to the car to collect Lacey’s things, Fred’s arm securely around her shoulders and her head resting lightly against his shoulder, she being nine inches shorter than him at 5’6”.  Together, they grabbed Lacey’s stuff, and between them, they managed to make only one trip with her trunk, acoustic guitar case, violin case, and broom.

 

“You girls can stay in Ginny’s room.  There is plenty of space in there.”  Hermione thanked them while Lacey merely nodded, feeling out of place.  She only knew the Weasley children and was never really comfortable around adults.

 

“C’mon,” Fred nudged Lacey toward the stairs and she slowly ascended them.  He poked into Ginny’s room to find her reading a book.

 

“Lacey!  Hermione!” she exclaimed as the two girls entered the room.  They all exchanged hugs as Molly bustled in with two cots floating in front of her.  As she set them up, Hermione and Ginny immediately picked up a conversation and Lacey was left shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.  She looked up, however, when she felt Fred’s fingers skim near hers.

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” he whispered, brushing their palms together briefly.

 

“Sure,” Lacey returned, feeling goose bumps rise on her arms as Fred laced his fingers in between hers and held onto her hand.

 

“You’ll love it outside.”  Smiling, Fred led her out of the room.  He gave her a tour of the house first and she gaped at every little thing, commenting on different items and knickknacks, until they finally arrived outside and went to sit on the old swings from way back when.  Things couldn’t be better.


	2. The Field

As the last week of June was slowly approaching, Lacey and Fred could be found lounging outside, away from any curious eyes.  They spent a good amount of their time outside, for Molly refused to leave them alone in a room after seeing how affectionate they were together, even if only friends.  “No, no, like this,” Lacey was saying, moving her hands in confusing directions.

 

“Like this?”  Fred mimicked the movement and Lacey laughed, nodding.

 

“That’s it!  Okay, ready?”  Fred nodded, so Lacey put out her hands and they began a slow hand game of Slide.  After a while, they messed up because of their continuous laughing and not-so-concentrated state.  They stood and stretched before linking hands and walking off across the hill they were on, their arms swinging slightly.  “I really like it here.  It’s so peaceful.”

 

“You think?” Fred looked down at her, unconvinced.

 

“It’s better than back at home.  They say they’re getting better, but I’m not so sure.  They want us home for the last week in August.”

 

“I’ll have to come visit.”

 

“Can’t get enough of me now?”

 

“Not usually.”  Lacey just laughed as she stopped walking.  Fred took the hint and sat down, holding out his arms.  Lacey sat down next to him, leaning into him and staring out at the darkening sky.

 

“How is it that something can be so beautiful and so deadly at the same time?” she whispered as she gazed out at the sun and the exquisite colors surrounding it as it was setting.

 

“It’s possible,” Fred returned, looking down at his friend.  He ran his fingers along her arm, smiling as she shivered against his touch.

 

“Don’t stop,” she murmured, snuggling up closer to him.  He continued the movement as they watched the sun setting before them, enjoying the silence.  After a good few minutes, Lacey piped up again, “I’m starved.  We should head back inside.”

 

“Yeah,” Fred mumbled, waiting for Lacey to stand up.  He followed suit and they slowly made their way back.  “So, do you think you’ll stick with us on the plans for a business in foolery and stuff?”

 

“I dunno.  Maybe not.”

 

“Ugh!  I’m deeply offended!”

 

“Oh, be quiet, Fred.”  Lacey bumped into the redhead on purpose and he returned the small shove which resulted in Lacey knocking into him again before taking off, laughing hysterically as Fred ran after her, yelling for her to stop.  Molly appeared in the doorway, ready to call them in for dinner when she caught herself and put a hand over her mouth to capture the almost spoken words.

 

Fred caught Lacey around the waist and swung her around, laughing.  “Oh, no!  Someone save me!”  Giggling, she leaned backward and they fell over together, landing softly amongst the tall grass.  “Fred Weasley,” she began, fixing her baby blue eyes him, “you should kiss me right about now.”

 

“I was thinking the same exact thing.”  Fred leaned down, eagerly pressing his lips against the blonde’s.  They kissed softly and slowly, cherishing the ecstatically wonderful moment.

 

Finally, they pulled away and Fred smiled down at Lacey happily.  “What does this make us?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“Forever.”  Fred kissed her once more and only broke away when Molly’s voice rang out, calling them in for dinner  Little did they know, she was grinning from ear to ear, her heart soaring as she realized her son had found love…

 

\--

 

Ron stormed upstairs after dinner that night, furious with his older brother.  “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, Ronald,” Hermione commented as they entered his room, Harry bringing up the rear.  He had come to stay only a few days earlier.

 

“It is a big deal!” Ron shouted as Harry quietly shut the door and went to sit on his cot.

 

“Ron, seriously, you’re overreacting,” Hermione continued, sitting down on Ron’s bed with him.

 

“I’m not overreacting!  I just think, she’s our friend too, he shouldn’t be able to steal her.”

 

“He’s not.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Ron retaliated indignantly.  “They’re always off together.  She doesn’t do anything with us.”

 

“My goodness, Ron, why do you care so much?” Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hands.  “She’s my sister!  Let _me_ worry about her!”

 

“Fine!” Ron huffed, crossing his arms angrily.  Harry and Hermione decided to let the subject rest and instead started a new conversation that seemed to quickly take Ron’s mind off of his separation from Lacey…

 

\--

 

The next day, Ron quickly took to stealing Lacey away from Fred, who finally got fed up and started to yell at him after the fourth time that day, only to be interrupted by Lacey, “Can I talk to you… in private?” she added, glaring heatedly at Ron.

 

“I’ll be right over there,” he said, pointing toward a tree.  Lacey nodded, motioning for him to leave.

 

“Can you do me a favor?” she whispered as she discreetly interlocked their fingers.  Fred nodded, already knowing what was coming.  “Can you keep us secret?”  He sighed, rolling his shoulders.  “Fred, please.  I don’t want to hurt Ron.”

 

“Yeah, I will,” he intervened before slipping his hand away from Lacey’s and heading back toward the house.

 

“Fred!  Don’t be like that!”  But he didn’t turn back and Lacey had no choice but to go with Ron.

 

\--

 

George sat cross-legged next to his twin, digging his knuckles into Fred’s back, trying to make him feel better.  “How come you didn’t try to fight back?” he asked softly.

 

“Ron was standing right there.  And besides, I don’t want to argue with her.  I’ll just let her have what she wants.”

 

“And if you two continue for a while?”

 

“I dunno.  Obviously we can’t keep this up.  I mean, say we graduate and we’re still together, I’m not going to live like that.  She’ll just have to accept that Ron is going to get hurt sooner or later.  But for now, I’m just glad I have her.”

 

“You’re so lovestruck.”

 

“Not blindly, though.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.  I know who Lacey is.  I know how she thinks.  I can see right through her sometimes.”

 

“As long as you don’t get your head in the clouds.”

 

“Forge, I had my head in the clouds when you and I were able to crawl.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.  Same here, Gred.”  Fred had sat up by now and was glaring viciously at his fingers, feeling that burning within him as he thought about his younger brother with his arm around Lacey, trying to woo her.  “You okay, Fred?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You look kind of pissed.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“She means nothing by it, I’m sure,” George reassured.  Fred just nodded before his twin continued, “So, let’s hear about this kiss…”


	3. Figures

Lacey sat completely still, legs crossed beneath her, elbows on the table, and eyes squinted.  She was leaning forward, matched by an almost identical stare from Harry.  They couldn’t possibly meet each other from across the table, and even though a substantial amount of space was spread between them, they never broke the stare, or the ferocious glare.  Hermione stood by Harry, Ron by Lacey, glancing between the two every so often.

 

Finally, Hermione sighed obnoxiously and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“HA!” Lacey shrieked, jumping to her feet, still on the chair, and pointing a victorious finger at Harry, “YOU BLINKED!  I WIN!”

 

“Damn it, Hermione!” Harry exclaimed, throwing up his arms in defeat.

 

“Oh, come now, you shouldn’t have even flinched.  You should be used to craziness like a random sigh in the middle of nothing.”

 

“Well, pardon me for not expecting such an insufferable sigh after three and a half minutes of absolute SILENCE,” Harry muttered resentfully before lifting from his seat and letting Ron take it.

 

“You’re going down, Granger.”

 

“Yeah, I highly doubt that, Ronald.”

 

“Why didn’t you just call him Weasley?” a soft voice piped up.

 

George had appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and looking quite pleased with himself for some reason.

 

“Cos there’s nine Weasley’s in total, and five currently present in this house.  It’s too confusing.  God only knows I call him Weasley and every one of you answers.”

 

“That’s true.  I’ll let you win just this one.”

 

“Let me, ha!  You’re a dork, George Weasley.”

 

“Yeah… I know.”

 

George merely grinned and pecked Lacey on the cheek before sinking into the chair next to her.

 

“So what are you guys doing?” he questioned, watching as Ron and Lacey battled it out.

 

“Staring contest.  The boys started it, so Lacey jumped in,” Hermione responded lazily, rolling her eyes disapprovingly.

 

“Staring contest?  God, you guys must be bored.  Then again, so am I.  I was actually coming down here to see if you guys had any plans for today.”

 

“None.”

 

“Hmm.  Alright, well, I’ll see you later.  There’s some post coming, by the way.  Might wanna pause the staring.”

 

With that said, George waltzed on back out of the room.  Hermione sighed loudly and watched Errol zip into the room, right past the table, and smash into the wall.  Ron, distracted, looked over at Errol, causing Lacey to jump in joy.

 

“Oh, damn!” he swore, stamping his foot as she danced around on her chair.

 

“Alright, I’m officially bored,” Lacey suddenly commented, sighing hugely and slumping into her chair.

 

“Way to mood swing,” Ron retaliated before jogging over to her and sitting on the arm of her chair.

 

“I have a question for you,” he continued in a whisper before leaning down and bringing his lips close to her ear, “Wanna go for a walk?”

 

“Nope.  I have to talk to Harry.  Shall we, Mr. Potter?”

 

“Your wish is my command, Miss Granger.”

 

“Good.  Now scoot your boot.”  Harry just laughed and shook his head before following Lacey out of the room, leaving Hermione to raise her eyebrows at Ron.

 

“What?” he tested, returning the expression.

 

“I actually wanted to have a word with you too.  Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all,” he muttered sarcastically, allowing Hermione to drag him into the backyard.

 

\--

 

“So, Harry, how’ve you been?” Lacey asked a few moments of silence and once they were far enough away from the Burrow down the dirt road.

 

“Good.  And yourself?”

 

“Same old stuff as always.”  Lacey nodded as Harry cast her a glance before cracking up.

 

“Thanks for breaking the ice,” she breathed, heaving a sigh.

 

“That’s what I’m here for.  So, what’d you want to talk about?”

 

“I’m curious as to Sir Ronald’s feelings about me.”

 

“That’s confidential.”  Harry touched his nose, causing Lacey to roll her eyes.  There was no way to access the information now.  Not with the true sign of a secret pact.

 

“I’m curious as to your feelings about Sir Fredrick, though,” Harry continued, grinning mischievously.

 

“Confidential,” Lacey returned, touching her nose.

 

“Oh, come now, who’re you holding with?”

 

“George.”

 

“No wonder you two are always so secret with each other.  Dating George, then?”

 

“Harry!”  Lacey slapped his arm playfully, smiling the whole time.  “If you must know, although I’m not going to tell you, because you’d have to swear on your life and death that you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“As if that made _any_ sense.”

 

“I’m good at not making sense.”

 

“C’mon, Lace, tell me.  You know I won’t spill beans to anyone.”

 

“Even your pact friend?” she questioned, putting her index finger back on her nose.

 

“Yes, even my pact friend.”  Harry held out his finger with a small smile, causing Lacey to giggle.

 

“Oh, fine, you win,” she confirmed, sighing and locking pinkies with him.  “I’m undercover dating Fred.”

 

“Undercover?  Sounds serious.  Avoiding pain?”

 

“Inflicted to a certain redheaded temperamental bitch.”

 

“Ah, Ron.”

 

“Yes, Ron.”

 

“Well, you know I won’t tell a soul, living or dead.”

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

“Did you hear we were going over to Snuffles’ soon?”

 

“Are we really?  That should be exciting.  Is he living in Grimmauld now?”

 

“Yep.  Apparently, he’s all cleaned up and everything.”

 

“Ooh, a spiffy Snuffles.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that.”  Harry and Lacey laughed at this, before Harry turned back to the house and crossed his arms.

 

“The twins were hinting at a swimming extravaganza earlier while you were still sleeping,” he said, rolling his shoulders.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“They were singing the whole time.”

 

“Ah, burlesque.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“I’m up for some cold water with skimpy clothing on.”

 

“Yay for bikinis!”  Harry threw up his arms, causing both to crack up again before Lacey started walking back toward the house, Harry soon following.

 

“I wonder what Hermione wanted to talk to Ronald about,” she murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Well, she did drag him out of the house nearly at the same time you dragged me out here.”

 

“Wait just one feeble minute.  _I_ dragged _you_ out here?” he questioned, incredulity spreading rapidly all over his face.

 

“That’s right, Mr. Potter.  You’re just too persuasive.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure.  Miss Granger,” he said, holding open the door.

 

“Why, thank you, kind gentleman.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine.”  Harry tipped an invisible top hat and swept his arm through the door, allowing Lacey to pass giggling.

 

She merely rolled her eyes and hurried in, bounding up the stairs to change for the “extravaganza”.  It was some twenty minutes before they were all walking down the dirt road together, laughing and joking around.  Nearly everyone was present: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lacey.  They spent the evening fooling around and swimming in the cool water of the lake not too far from the Burrow before they retired for dinner, the trio finding themselves comfortably in Ron’s room.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Ron asked idly, picking at the hem of his plaid pants before raising his eyes and staring down his two best friends.

 

“Nothing really,” Harry said, remembering his pact and deftly shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ron,” Hermione reminded, smiling, “She’ll come around before long, probably.  We’ll all be friends again.”

 

“That’s just the problem,” Ron sighed before getting up and going off to his bed.

 

Harry just shrugged and gave Hermione a hug before hunkering down in his own bed.  It was going to be a long summer…


End file.
